Convert $\dfrac{90}{11}$ to a mixed number.
Solution: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $90 \div 11 = {8}\ \text{ R } {2}$ So the improper fraction has $8$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${8} \times \dfrac{11}{11} = {\dfrac{88}{11}}$ This quotient $8$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $2$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{2}}{11}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${8}\ {\dfrac{2}{11}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{88}{11}} + {\dfrac{2}{11}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{90}{11}$.